Christmas Engagement
by zacquishaLUVR20
Summary: Troy and Gabriella have dated for six years. What happens when Gabriella gets the suprise of a lifetime. Now more than a oneshot. keep the reviews coming!
1. Proposal

**Here's an idea that popped into my mind. Please review. Probably just an one-shot. Maybe more if you guys review and want me too. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Greg Montez. Disney owns the rest**

It was a few days before Christmas and a 4 month pregnant, Gabriella Montez sat in her and her boyfriend, Troy Bolton's living room floor wrapping presents with her friends and family. Sharpay Evan, Taylor McKessie, Maria Montez (Gabriella's mom), Lucille Bolton (Troy's mom), and Gabriella were all wrapping presents for their husbands and boyfriends.

Meanwhile, the girls had sent the guys off to have a guy day. Troy was with Sharpay's boyfriend, Zeke Baylor, Taylor's boyfriend (and troy's best friend) Chad Danforth, Gabriella's dad, Greg Montez, and Troy's dad, Jack Bolton. They were all playing basketball down at the park.

______________________with the girls_________________________________

"How are you feeling lately, Gabs?," Taylor asked.

"Pretty good. The morning sickness has stopped and the cravings haven't kicked in yet," Gabriella replied happily.

"I can't believe Troy actually helped decorate your house. You guys did a great job. The tree is like 12 feet high," said Sharpay, amazed by the Christmas spirit.

Gabriella smiled at the thought of Troy.

"There's the look," Sharpay and Taylor whispered to Mrs. Bolton and Mrs. Montez.

Mrs. Bolton and Mrs. Montez smiled happily.

"Hey! What look?!," Gabriella asked.

"The I-absolutely-love-Troy-Alexander-Bolton-with-all-of-my-heart look," replied Taylor.

Gabriella rolled her eyes playfully. "Ok. Whatever."

"Mom, why do you look so happy? You too Lucille?" Gabriella asked them.

"Oh, no reason," they replied. "We're just excited…for Christmas!"

"Ok……whatever you say," Gabriella said doubtfully.

They had wrapped tons of presents already and you couldn't even get near the tree without stepping on one.

________________with the guys at the park______________________________________

"Hey Dude. Why do you look preoccupied?," Chad asked a distant Troy.

"Huh? Oh. Sorry I was just thinking about something" Troy said snapping out of it.

"Cough. Gabby. Cough." Zeke said, teasing Troy.

"Shut up, man," Troy replied.

No matter what Troy did, he could never take his mind off of Gabriella. She had been his girlfriend for 6 years and he would do anything and everything for her. Sometimes he couldn't believe Gabriella was going to have their baby. He had been dreaming of that since their junior year in high school when they first said they loved each other.

Greg Montez just smiled at Troy, knowing what was on his mind. Troy smiled back.

"Hey. Let's get back to our ladies!" Jack Bolton said.

The guys all agreed and left. They went to Chad and Taylor's house to shower and get ready. They then all headed over to Troy and Gabriella's.

The girls were putting all the presents under the tree and were sitting around talking and drinking warm apple cider around the fireplace, with blankets over them.

The guys all got to Troy's front door.

"You ready, Hoops?" Chad asked a very nervous Troy.

"Yeah. You guys know what to do?" Troy asked.

They all nodded and silently walked inside to the girls while Troy slipped into the kitchen.

They guys all went and sat next to their wives and girlfriends.

"Troy will be in, in a few minutes, Gabster" Zeke said.

"Ok." Gabriella replied sweetly.

"Did you guys have fun?" Lucille asked the guys.

"Yeah!" the guys replied.

"Hey Gabs, why don't you go check on Troy. He went into the kitchen." Zeke told her.

Gabriella nodded and stood up. She turned around and saw Troy down on one knee holding open a box containing a beautiful diamond ring.

Everyone was watching in anticipation as Gabriella gasped and covered her mouth.

Troy smiled and took her hand.

"Baby, you mean everything to me. I have been madly in love with you since the day I met you and I don't know how I would survive without you. You and this little one (puts their joined hands on her bump) are the reason I get up every morning with a smile on my face. Gabriella Elizabeth Montez, will you marry me?"

Everyone was crying , event the men. Gabriella smiled through her tears.

"Yes. Of course." She replied happily.

Troy smiled from ear to ear and slid the ring on her finger and stood up and kissed her passionately with an earth-shattering kiss. She put her arms around his neck while his encircled her waist.

"I love you too." Gabriella whispered in his neck, hugging him tightly.

They kissed twice more before the gang couldn't take it anymore and ran to them and hugged them.

Please review and tell me if i should continue with this or just leave it. Let me know how i did. Thanks!!!


	2. Scary Night

***********I own only the plot and Greg Montez************

"OMG! Congratulations guys!" everyone exclaimed. "It's about time!!!"

Troy and Gabriella smiled at each other before leaning in for one more loving kiss.

Later on, everyone got settled once again around the fireplace. Troy was sitting with his back against the couch, with Gabriella nestled in between his legs, with a blanket keeping them warm. Troy had his hands resting on his fiancé's growing stomach.

"OH MY GOSH!!!!!," Troy and Gabriella exclaimed.

"What?!?" everyone questioned.

"She kicked!!!!!" Troy said with the biggest smile on his face.

Everyone rested their hands on her belly and the moms had tears of joy in their eyes when they felt the baby kick.

"Awwww." everyone said.

Sharpay looked so excited. "I can't wait to meet this little one." Then she hugged Gabriella. "You are gonna be the best mom, Gabs"

That made the girls all start crying. Especially Gabby, cause of the hormones. The tears of joy eventually faded and all the couples were snuggling within the warmth of each other. Troy was stroking Gabriella's hair against his chest while she played with her ring. Troy and Gabriella were deep in thought about their little baby girl while everyone else was having their own little conversations.

Troy whispered in her ear. "I love you Ella. And I'm so happy you said yes. I can't believe you're actually gonna be my wife and be mine forever."

Gabriella smiled and whispered back. " I love you too Troy. And I can't wait to be your wife either. You mean everything to me and this little one and you're going to be the best husband and daddy ever."

They smiled and shared a loving, yet passionate kiss. Anyone who didn't know them would still be able to tell these two people loved each other unconditionally and that they would make the perfect family. Taylor took out a camera and captured the kiss. Troy and Gabriella broke apart and smiled at their friends and family.

"Sorry." Taylor apologized. "I just couldn't resist. You two are just so damn adorable."

Everyone smiled in agreement.

"How did you guys manage to get so many presents wrapped so quickly? There must be 300 presents under the tree!" Jack Bolton said.

"We're women. We know how to get a job done," Lucille Bolton said teasingly towards her husband.

All the girls started laughing.

"Just kidding, honey. Gabriella is a pro wrapper. She had 3 done by the time each of us had one done."

Gabriella smiled. "Hey, what can I say. We had bunches to wrap. And we had to get them done before you guys came home snooping."

"Hey! That's not fair. You know I get curious. It's not my fault I found my birthday present." Troy said playfully toward his soon to be wife.

Everyone laughed.

"Hey Gabs, can I talk to you for a minute?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah. If you feel like pulling me up off the floor." Gabriella giggled.

"Please. You're as light as a feather" said Taylor as she easily pulled Gabriella up despite her belly. They walked into the kitchen.

"What's wrong, Tay?" Gabriella asked.

"Nothing. Just wanted some girlie time for a minute." They laughed.

"Are you happy?" Taylor asked.

"I've never been happier, Tay. I really love him. With every part of me." Gabriella replied whole-heartedly.

Taylor just smiled and hugged her best friend. "I know you do sweetie. And he loved you too. Both of you." Taylor told her.

"I know Tay. I can't believe we found the men of our dreams." Gabriella smiled.

All of a sudden they heard a bang and Taylor pulled Gabriella to the ground with a hand on her belly so she didn't hit it.

_____________________in the living room_______________________________

Everyone was talking about Christmas and the baby and random things. They heard a bang and Gabriella's and Taylor's scream. Troy immediately jumped up and ran into the kitchen with the gang not far behind.

The kitchen window had a bullet hole and it hit a glass on the counter shattering it and Taylor was gently covering Gabriella and they were both crying hysterically.

"Baby!" Troy rushed over to them. "Are you ok?"

Chad rushed over and got Taylor. Troy gently wrapped Gabriella in his arms and let her cry into his chest while Chad did the same to Taylor.

"Are you ok?! Did anything hit you?! Is the baby ok?!" Troy asked in a panic.

Gabriella nodded and whispered "we're fine." into his neck and he signed in relief. Troy carefully lifted Gabriella off of the floor. "Dad, Greg, will you call the police, please?" Troy asked. The fathers went off to call the police. Troy was holding Gabriella in his arms bridal style while looking around the kitchen. Sharpay and Lucille and Maria were getting up the glass off the floor and Zeke was surveying the window and the bullet shell that was lying on the floor. Troy carried Gabriella upstairs to the rest of the girls in their bedroom when the police got there. Gabriella whimpered when Troy laid her on the bed.

"Shh. It's okay baby. I'll be right back. I have to go talk to the police." Troy whispered while tucking a piece of hair behind her ear and kissing her forehead. He then went downstairs. The women talked upstairs quietly. Gabriella was snuggled up to her mom who was trying to calm her down. Meanwhile downstairs, the police were looking at troy and gabby's outside video surveillance cameras to spot the car who shot the bullet. They saw a mysterious looking car and the police were able to get the license plate number. Jack, Greg, Zeke, and Chad had gone out to get out a new window while the police left and went to start a search on the car. Troy went back upstairs to find Gabriella asleep in their bed in her mom's arms with the girls sitting on the bed talking quietly.

"Where is everyone, sweetie?" Lucille asked Troy.

"They went to get a new kitchen window and the police just left." Troy replied. He told him what the police had found out about the car so far.

Gabriella slowly woke up and her eyes fluttered open to see Troy looking at her lovingly. He kissed her nose and she smiled shyly. He wrapped his arms around her when she sat up and he rested against the headboard with her head on his chest.

About an hour later, the men returned and Troy replaced the window. They finally got everything back to the way it was and by that time, all the girls were asleep so they all just decided to spend the night at Troyella's house. Greg carried his wife to one of the guest rooms down stairs, while Chad carried Taylor to a guest room upstairs, next to the one Zeke had carried Sharpay to. Jack picked up Lucille downstairs and Troy picked up Gabriella.

"Night son. I love you." Jack said as Troy started upstairs.

"Goodnight dad. I love you too." Troy replied and carried his sleeping beauty upstairs and laid her on the bed. He changed her into one of his t-shirts without waking her and tucked her in and kissed her cheek. He went back downstairs to make sure the lights were off and the alarm was on before going back to his and Gab's room and closing the door. He took off his clothes, leaving him in just his boxers. Troy got in bed beside Gabby and wrapped his arms around her. She instantly snuggled closer to him in her sleep. He kissed her gently and rested a hand on her belly before drifting off to sleep himself.

**Please review and tell me what you think. Everyone thought I should continue, so here you go. Give me any ideas that you may have. I hope you liked it.**

**3 jordyn**


End file.
